lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Mortimer Goth
Cornelia Goth |siblings = |maritalstatus = Married |child = Cassandra Goth Alexander Goth Lawrence Twist Unborn Baby Goth |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |sign = Cancer |music = |food = |color = |eye2 = |skin2 = |body = Thin |hair2 = |neighbor = Pleasantview|wish = |sex = Male |state = Human |career =Retired |asp = Knowledge |hair = Grey |eye = Brown |skin = Light|age (start) = Teen |spouse = Rose Goth Bella Goth Lola Twist Dina Caliente |caption = Cheerful and outgoing, Mortimer brings his old country upbringing into the modern age. He has an unusual fondness for insects.}}'''Mortimer Goth '''is first introduced as a Teen living in Sunset Valley in The Sims 3 Seasons LP. Mortimer returns as a Young Adult in University Life with his sons Alexander and Lawrence. He reappears for a second time in The Sims 2 LP (Season 2), now an Elder, as the father to Cassandra and Alexander, and the husband of Rose Goth. His latest appearance to date is Ambitions wherein he features as a cat reincarnation of himself. Mortimer is also the ex-husband of Lola Twist and Bella Goth. The Sims 3: Seasons LP Mortimer is, at first, a Child living in Sunset Valley. He becomes the high-school sweetheart and eventual husband of Lola Twist - Lola proposes, and the couple have a whirlwind wedding. Mortimer moves into the Twist estate, leaving the ancestral Goth home unoccupied. He cheats on his wife with Bella Bachelor. The affair results in the birth of Alexander Goth. Lola forgives him and helps him to fight for custody. The Sims 3: University Life LP Mortimer and Lola first appear in Part 18. They have successfully taken custody of Alexander because Bella has been sent to a mental asylum. Mortimer and Lola have adopted their own son, Lawrence. The family of four have moved to Aurora Skies for a new start. Mortimer becomes an Elder during the course of this LP. The Sims 2 LP (Season 2) Mortimer is no longer married to Lola. It can be assumed that he left her for Bella, who then disappeared and is presumed dead by the time of this LP. Rose Lothario decides to seduce Mortimer for his money. The couple travels to Takemizu village with Mortimer's children (sans Lawrence, who does not exist in this LP). Rose and Mortimer marry in Part 25. He is overjoyed when Rose changes her looks to look more like his missing wife because he is able to pretend that Rose is Bella. In Part 26 he and Rose try for a baby, but do not succeed despite many tries. Mortimer is unaware when Rose starts cheating on him with Alec Hiatt. Whether or not Mortimer ever found out, as well as the ultimate fate of their marriage, is unknown, because the LP has been cancelled. Sims 3 Ambitions LP Mortimer, now deceased, appears as a cat in Cassandra's household. He is mates with Bella until she dies again. Mortimer mates with Dina afterward. Trivia * Mortimer has had three wives: Lola, Bella and Rose. * For the time that he was married to her, Mortimer took Lola's name. This is the only wife whose name he took. * Rose Goth rejected Mortimer's first proposal. Category:Sunset Valley Sims Category:Aurora Skies Sims